Rosalie's Tear Stained Cheeks
by Ella Hollywood
Summary: When Royce ditches Rosalie who is left in tears, Emmett finds her and they meet for the first time at their High School. Is it love at first sight, or does Royce win in the end? Please read and reveiw
1. Chapter 1

Rosalie's Tear Stained Cheeks

"Why isn't he here yet?" Rosalie thought impatiently, as she waited for the love of her life to come meet her so they could go get lunch. "Third period bell is going to ring soon, he should be here…"

Royce and her had been dating for the past two months…infact today was their two month anniversary. Rosalie usually wasn't one of those girls who kept track of all those silly little days, but this time was different. Royce usually remembered them, and they seemed to have meant a lot to him, but then again if that was true then why wasn't he here? They were supposed to meet as soon as they could get to the lockers after the lunch bell rang so the two could walk over to the bakery together…it wasn't like him to forget.

But, she was prepared to forgive him. He just had to show up! This was getting to be ridiculous, she was hungry and tired and emotional…not a good combo. She checked the watch hanging on the wall; he was going to be in big trouble. She also double checked that she was where he had said to meet, and she was, exactly.

Getting tired of just standing there, Rosalie caught Betty's eye as she walked past…the first person in the vacant hall all lunch hour. She didn't particularly like Betty, she was too cheerful for her own good, but she was the only one there at the moment. "Betty, have you seen Royce?"

"Ya, just two minuets ago!" said Betty…the captain of the cheerleader team. Rosalie had been asked to join, and although she knew she was pretty enough and it wasn't about her being self conscious or anything, she had denied the offer. Rosalie thought it was rather demeaning…jumping around like a fool who is desperate for attention. She, however, was not desperate for attention.

"Well can you tell me where he is?" Rosalie snapped, sounding harsher then she had meant.

"Um, he was walking to the Bakery with Amber Vanderburgh." Said Betty as she turned and walked through the doors and down the stairs, miffed at the appreciation, or lack there of, that she had just received.

Rosalie felt like a hot knife had just been stabbed in her chest. Amber! Amber of all people to be ditched for, Amber! Royce was cheating on her! How could he, they had been dating for so long, Rosalie had been convinced that he was the one….he said he loved her. But love never fails, so why on earth would he fail her now?

And it was at that moment that Rosalie knew that Royce was not coming.

Rosalie sank against one of the lockers and began to cry. The tears didn't seem to stop coming out, it hurt so much. She just had the worst morning of her life, and she was hoping that being with Royce would fix that…but he wasn't coming. And then after looking forward to it, and waiting for him for so long…what a let down. She couldn't believe she had given him a second chance.

Royce had done this before, but she had let it slip. She was madly in love with him, and Rosalie didn't want to believe that he had hurt her, but he had. So as she sat there on the ground, drowning in the tears she had ignored for so long, she made a decision. She wasn't going to forgive Royce this time…she couldn't. He was a jerk…but Rosalie wondered if she could really do any better. He was handsome, wealthy, smart…and she wasn't any of those.

Rosalie heard footsteps on the stairs; they were loud, but still soft.

"Oh great," she thought as she hastily tried to wipe her eyes, only to see that her mascara was running with them. "I look like a mess and now some random kid is going to see me and tell everybody."

She stole a quick glance to the person who had opened the door and paused after seeing her. Rosalie had never met this guy before….was he new, or had she just never noticed him before? She highly doubted her second guess, surly she would have seen someone this gorgeous before. He was tall, with dark brown hair, and muscle seemed to be the only element to his body. He looked more like a Greek god sent to make her feel even worse about her present state then any hillbilly in this school.

She looked down ashamed, not wanting to look into his beautiful eyes again, knowing that they would surly be filled with laughter. But she didn't hear any muffled smirks…she just heard his footsteps tell they were right in front of her, and she felt the small displacement of the air as he kneeled down.

"Are you ok?" asked the husky voice that to Rosalie's surprise, actually sounded sincere.

"Please, just leave me alone" she whispered back.

"But…I should introduce myself I guess. My name is Emmett. And yours is…"

Rosalie was surprised he didn't leave…but she didn't mind it…that much. This Emmett boy seemed nice...and not to mention nice to look at. "I'm Rosalie Hale."

"Pleased to meet you," replied Emmett smiling. "So, Rosalie…what's wrong?"

Rosalie smiled inside, she liked the way he said her name. "Everything…"

Emmett paused for a moment, seemingly not sure if his next move was safe, but he would take the chance. He lifted Rosalie's chin up with the side of his index finger and hand, but very slowly. The two stared into each others eyes...

Rosalie quickly put her head down when he moved his hand to her shoulder. Emmett continued, "You know, you look really pretty right now."

"No I don't," Rosalie protested as she wiped her face with her sleeve, it turning black with the mascara that was surly smudged. "I'm a mess."

"Well, there are a couple water marks," said Emmett as he wiped away one of her tears. Quietly laughing, he whispered so only she could hear. "But still utterly and completely the most beautiful girl I have ever seen."

Rosalie glanced up at him, and into his eyes. They looked sincere enough…they were, too, very handsome. Rosalie's mind searched for something to say to the mysterious boy who made Royce look like a piece of dirt. Suddenly, Royce was no longer the boy of her dreams. With someone this amazing staring into her eyes, how could he be? Of the forty seconds Rosalie had known Emmett, he seemed a million times funnier, kind, caring, compassionate, and truthful, more then anything Royce could ever hope to be.

"Emmett-," Rosalie was cut off by a horribly familiar voice…very very horrible.

"Oh Rose, my darling! I'm here, sorry I'm a bit late. Oh, who's your new friend?" Royce came over, speaking loudly as he normally did, and kissed Rosalie on the cheek. He shooted a quick hostile glance at Emmett who straitened out a bit.

"I'm Emmett…"

"Oh, wonderful" said Royce, not sounding like he meant it all. "Well Rose, let's go!"

Royce stood up, tapping his foot in impatience.

"Here, let me help you up," said Emmett as he stood, grasping Rosalie's hand and tenderly helping her to here feet. Rosalie just stumbled over her words as she sounded like a blathering idiot, trying to get her 'thank you' to come out right.

Royce put his arm around her waist, and pulled her close to him. This time, instead of sinking into his side, Rosalie kept as much distance between their bodies as he would allow.

"What happened to you?" Royce asked rudely. "Your make-up is making it look like you just got hit by a bus."

At that, Emmett looked as though he wanted to go over and punch Royce in the face, he clenched his fists.

Rosalie strained to look back at Emmett before Royce pulled her through the doors. The last thing she saw before the door slam shut was Emmett standing there looking after her, longing in his eyes.

"Goodbye Rosalie Hale." He whispered as he silently walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Rosalie's Tear Stained Cheeks- Chapter two

Emmett laid in his bed thinking about the events of that day. He woke up, had a shower, brushed his teeth, ate breakfast, went to school, sat through three morning subjects, heard the lunch bell, walked up to his locker, met Rosalie Hale, fought to control the want to punch that jerk 'Royce' in the face, saw Rosalie's beautiful eyes, watched Rosalie disappear, went to the period after lunch, thought of Rosalie, went to the period after that, day dreamed of Rosalie, went to locker after final bell and waited two hours to see if Rosalie would come that way again, which she didn't so he headed home and played with his little brothers and sisters, went to supper, did homework, go into bed, all the while thinking of Rosalie.

It had been a very eventful day.

Emmett had never actually thought of a girl so much….maybe it was because he had never met someone as amazing as Rosalie. Sure, other girls had come knocking on his door, but he just never found one that really interested him. He had gone on a date or two with some other girls, but didn't further the relationship due to the fact that he didn't want to lead them on. Emmett strongly believed that there was no point in dating someone in his senior year of high school, if he couldn't picture himself marrying them. It just didn't make sense.

Rosalie didn't make any sense, maybe that was part of why she was so intriguing. Why would someone that beautiful, strong minded, kind, amazing….why would someone like that want to be with someone like Royce? He was a complete inconsiderate jerk, probably only in it for Rosalie's physical attributes, or maybe Rosalie came from a rich family and he wanted access to that money. Just thinking of Royce made Emmett want to punch a wall out!

But thinking of Rosalie…thinking of Rosalie made him want to find her and swing her around in his arms, and kiss her passionately. Emmett chuckled to himself as he lay sprawled out on his bed. Like that would happen. But still, he wanted to find her, just see her, once more.

Rosalie thought about her days events. She woke up, had a shower, brushed her teeth, ate breakfast, went to school, sat through three morning subjects, heard the lunch bell, walked up to her locker to meet Royce who never showed, met Emmett, fought to control the want to kiss him right there in the hallway, saw Emmett's beautiful eyes, watched Emmett disappear when Royce closed the door, went to the period after lunch, thought of Emmett, went to the period after that, day dreamed of Emmett, went to her locker after final bell to see if she would meet Emmett again, but Royce caught her before she got there so she headed home and helped her mom cook dinner, went to supper, did homework, got into bed, all the while thinking of Emmett.

It had been a very eventful day.

Emmett was a great guy, she could tell right away when he didn't laugh at her, or make fun of her as Royce had done. He was the gentlemen she had always wanted…he was everything Royce wasn't. Considerate, kind, helpful, protective, perfect. He was perfect…she wanted him. She wanted to run up too him, wrap her arms around his neck, and kiss him passionately.

Of course, this would never happen. Rosalie didn't want to marry Royce, but she had too. Her parents were thrilled that she would be marrying this wonderfully rich guy, it was everything they had ever wanted for her and she didn't want to disappoint them. So she would go through with it. She had too, for there sake… it mad them happy. However, the only thing that would make her happy right now would be Emmett.

And with this heavy on her mind, Rosalie put on her shawl to go visit her friend and there baby boy. She was lucky; she had a wonderful handsome husband (not as great as Emmett, but fairly close), and this adorable son, a nice cozy home, everything Rosalie dreamt of. After a nice visit with them, Rosalie said her good byes and headed home. It was dark, snowing a little bit. Her friend had suggested that she phone her father to escort her home, but it was only a couple of blocks, no big deal right?

"Emmett! How's it going buddy?" asked Emmett's cousin, Kenneth. Emmett's pondering of Rosalie had been interrupted by a phone call from his favorite cousin. The two loved to go hunting together; it was good bonding time for them. They were also a lot alike. Each had a big immediate family, so to escape that for a day or two was nice and relaxing. Emmett's favorite thing to hunt? Grizzly bear. Possibly the most dangerous because if you miss or don't kill it right away, it usually comes after you. The adrenaline rush was what Emmett lived for!

"Not to bad, yourself?" he asked politely, wanting to hear what Kenneth had to say.

"I'm doing just swell! So listen, we only have about two weeks before the end of hunting season, so how about a camping trip in the mountains next weekend? We can use up the rest of our *tags*, how many more do you have?

"I have one for a white tail, and another for a grizzly bear…I've been saving that one for a special occasion. Sounds like the perfect time to use it! But…hmmm, I'm not sure if you'd be able to handle the heat!" joked Emmett as he stifled a laugh.

"Ohhhh! Bring it on!" replied Kenneth, laughing hysterically now.

"I've already brought it!"

So it was set then. The two cousins would go camping in about two weeks. Emmett was exited when he got off the phone, but not so exited that he completely forgot about Rosalie.

Pain. It was all Rosalie felt…and there was lot's of it. It was like someone had lit her arms on fire, but the fire didn't go out no matter how much she rolled around on whatever the heck it was she was laying on. Slowly, but surly, the pain lessened. She could concentrate on the voices now. The angry voice, the gentle voice, the stern voice, she could hear them distinctly now.

"Rosalie Hale! We'll have to leave; they'll be looking everywhere for her! Why would you do this!" yelled the angry voice.

"We couldn't have just let her die…we had to help her," replied the gentle voice softly.

"If I had the choice, I wouldn't have done this to her. I would have tried to heal her without using the venom, but that's the only thing that would work, Edward," replied the stern voice. Ok, so the angry voice's name was Edward… that sounded familiar.

"But Carlisle-," argued Edward. Ok, the stern voice belonged to a Carlisle? That name sounded familiar too.

Carlisle interrupted. "Go help Esme set up the dinner table, Edward."

Ok, so the gentle voice belonged to an Esme, the stern voice belonged to a Carlisle, and the angry voice belonged to a Edward. It finally clicked in Rosalie's mind. The Cullen's. The strange family that really kept to themselves, the strange family that seemed to be the only people more beautiful then her. Rosalie thought about that, one of them had said before that she was becoming one of them, would that mean she would be beautiful like them?

Another pain in Rosalie's heart made that thought stop. It wasn't from the fire though, it was from a memory. Royce, his drunken friends…her clothes being ripped apart. Then as she laid in the cold snow something just as cold but more like a rock picked her up and swiftly ran, more swiftly then she thought was possible, although that part could just have been her hallucinating, , and those cold hands took her into a warmer room, laying her down, covering her up. Then the fire….Rosalie cringed.

After what seemed like an eternity, the pain slowly faded, until it was barley there. However, just when she thought it was gone, it was as though all that fire had been saving up in her heart! It ached; it seemed to be thumping double time, tripe time, like it was that of a hummingbird, but not as lovely. It hurt; she wanted to die right then and there! She screamed even though she knew it wouldn't make the pain go away. Then….nothing. Everything stopped, the fire was gone. Rosalie felt nothing. After hesitantly opening her eyes for the first time, she saw the three faces looking down on her…the three faces that had a lot to explain to her.

After realizing that a second seemed to take a minuet and that every time she moved, it was a blur due to the fast speed, and leaving a dent in the solid metal frame of the bed, the man named Carlisle told her what she had just become. A vampire.

All through that next week, she learned more and more about her new life. What she was, the choices she had to make (such as human blood, or animal blood, she chose animal blood, as the other three had), and so much more. She grew more and more comfortable with her new lifestyle, even though if she had gotten the chance, she would not have picked this. Maybe that's why it was easier to resist human blood even though she was a newborn, because she didn't want people who had the choice to have to become what she was. A vampire, a Cullen.

Like Edward had said, they had to move, which they did. However, before they left Rosalie had some fun with Royce, even though Carlisle had argued against it. But was done was done. He had it coming, she hadn't sucked there blood, she had just shed it..

They moved to a beautiful home, and lived as a family. Rosalie really liked everyone….except Edward. He was strange; he didn't seem to like her and he made no effort at even trying. So Rosalie didn't either. That's why on Saturday night, after a fight with Edward, she left to go hunting by herself. Little did she know that that hunting trip as a vampire would bring back a human memory.

Emmett and Kenneth had been hunting all day long, they hadn't seen anything! However, just as they were about to head back to their camping spot, they saw what they had been waiting for.

This grizzly bear was huge…standing on its hind legs it would have been six feet tall. Its shoulder span was a good meter, it was ridiculous. The boy's had never seen something so big, and so perfect. If one of them nailed this one…that would be a hunting story to remember.

"So, what do you think? Would you like a shot, or shall I?" asked Emmett as the two turned their backs away from the bear.

Kenneth gulped. "You go ahead; I'm just going to climb up that big tree and start writing your will!"

"Sissy," muttered Emmett as a grin spread across his face. He imitated one of those people who go all gaga over a little puppy. "It's just a cute little teddy bear."

"Ya, you won't be laughing like that when it rips your head off!" Kenneth started to walk away.

"Come on, not up for the challenge Kenny?" asked Emmett as Kenny turned around. He had this weird look in his face, one of horror. "The bear is not going to hurt you, It'll go down in one shot. It will be like BAMM! Dead on the forest floor, you-."

"Emmett…" Kenneth whimpered as stared past Emmett.

"It's not like the bear is going to attack us, he's big sure, but he looks old. Just a bear wanting to be shot by some kind hunters who will actually kill him right away instead of him slowly and painfully dieing! Listen up you coward, I'm not scared, and if you want to run, fine, but I'll face that bear, because it can't hurt-," Emmett stopped dead when he saw Kenny point his finger past Emmett, slowly backing up, and looking as if he was staring death in the face. Emmett shakily sighed. "The bear is right behind me…isn't it?"

All Kenneth could manage to get out was a breathless "Mmhmm."

Emmett slowly turned around…the 'old' bear looked bigger and much stronger, up close. Emmett gulped as he started to stumble backwards; the bear growled a deep, husky, menacing growl.

Emmett squeezed out his final words to Kenneth, sounding more like a scared little girl, then a big bad hunter. "Run."

Rosalie heard the screaming coming from deep in the forest outside of Washington. She could smell the fresh blood…human's blood. She could feel her body tensing up for the kill, and then she began to run. She could already picture what the scene would look like. Some hunter or hiker was getting mauled by a bear, she had to help.

Rosalie fought what she was and what she wanted to be in her head. She could kill the bear, then the human…but she didn't want to kill the human. She wouldn't, she couldn't. She had not tasted human blood before and she didn't want to start now. It would go against everything she wanted and had been working for.

Thirty seconds later she was at the scene. She could see the grizzly bear attacking some poor man under it. It was slashing at the guys face, the man was screaming. A growl came from underneath Rosalie's breath. The bear turned…good. She had its attention.

With a defiant snort, he turned back to the dieing man, Rosalie pounced! She hit the bear head on, and sank her teeth into its thick neck. The bear flew against a trees Rosalie gracefully landed on the ground. The bear wasn't dead, it probably wouldn't die, but it was handicapped for a little while. Just enough time for Rosalie to grab the dieing man in her strong arms, and run.

The smell of the sweet blood was mouth watering. It made the back of her throat ache as though someone was rubbing sandpaper on it. She tried not to breathe, she didn't need to begin with, but it was habit. She blew out the sweet air in her nostrils, as she looked down at the blood covered face. She tried to rub some of the blood off with her shirt sleeve, trying to see the face.

The stunning features of this poor guys face made Rosalie gasp. His eyes…they were familiar. She could picture the man she was carrying in her mind, he was helping her up from against the lockers, he was wiping away a tear with his thumb. She shook her head; it was like the memory was from a dream, or a dream of a dream. And that gave her the will power to not stop and kill this guy…maybe once he was helped and cleaned up she could remember him more.

Once she arrived at the house, Carlisle helped her. Edward had to leave with Esme; neither of them was very good with blood yet.

Carlisle measured the dieing mans heartbeat. "Rosalie, he is dieing, he only as a few minuets left. I can kill him now, it would be less painful for him."

"No, Carlisle is there any way you could save him?" pleaded Rosalie.

"Only venom…but even that would be a miracle."

"But, he would have a chance?

"I don't understand," said confused Carlisle. He knew how Rosalie felt about turning people who had the choice into what they were, so why was she willing to do that with this particular boy? "Why him?"

"I'm not sure…just; something tells me I've met him before. Wait…I remember now. Royce, he didn't meet me and I was upset. His name was….I don't remember, but he tried to make me feel better. When I felt disgusting, he was the one person who thought I was still beautiful. Please Carlisle, for me?" Rosalie begged as all the pieces finally fell into place.

Carlisle nodded his head, and bent over Rosalie's last human memory .


	3. Chapter 3

Rosalie's Tear Stained Cheeks- Chapter three: Old Shoebox

The next thing Emmett knew, he was waking up and rubbing his head from his horrible nightmare. He could remember it faintly, as most dreams are remembered. All he was sure of was he had felt a lot of pain, like he was burning in a fire. It slowly faded, but it hurt like a-

"Your up!" came a melodic voice from his side. Emmett turned to see the face of an angel, a very oddly familiar angel. She was beautiful and her eyes…Emmett had seen those eyes before. The angel introduced herself as Rosalie. It was most frustrating for Emmett, he recognized her that was certain, but it's like when you can't think of the name of some long lost friend; it was driving Emmett crazy!

After stumbling over the introductions, and standing up much to fast, and leaving a dent in the metal bed frame, Emmett had some questions. Rosalie told him everything, what he was, the choices he had to make and what his options were. Like the rest, Emmett decided to stay with them instead of going off on his own. He also decided that he would be a 'vegetarian' as the rest were. Rosalie took him on his first hunt, he was able to learn quickly, not hesitant to try anything.

Emmett loved the new sense of power that he now had. He had liked being a tough guy before but now, he was like a superhero! It was a childhood dream come true. He had strength, speed, and a beautiful fair maiden. Emmett was still sure he had met Rosalie before, but like all his old human memories which seemed clouded now, he wasn't positive. And, how awkward would it be if he mentioned it and she didn't remember him?

Two weeks past, and neither Rosalie nor Emmett said anything about remembering each other from their human memories. It was slightly raining outside, darkening the inside of the Cullen home. Emmett and Edward were off hunting together, the two had become close friends, Carlisle and Esme were both engrossed in medical books, and Rosalie was up in her private room thinking.

Before the Cullen's had all moved, Rosalie had snuck back into her room and gotten some things, for memories sake. She had taken lots of pictures, ones of her dad, her and her friend with her friend's baby, their old house…Royce. Rosalie cringed at the sight of that picture, not quite knowing why she still even had it. She had also taken some pressed flowers from her mother's garden, some school pins, and a bunch of letters people had written her. As she was digging through all these things that she had fit precisely into an old shoebox, she could feel her heart ache.

It was no question; Rosalie missed all her old family and friends… her old life. She didn't want to be a vampire, but there was no going back now. She could feel her eyes beginning to hurt and her nose start to sniffle. Usually the symptoms of crying, however crying was also a human attribute that she now no longer had. How sad is that? Not being able to even cry!

Rosalie's sharp hearing made her turn towards the door. Standing there wet from the rain, Emmett looked like a model from GQ. His eyes were filled with questions, just as they had that day at the school.

He looked concerned. "Are you ok?"

Rosalie smiled. She still couldn't get over that feeling in her stomach every time he said her name. Turning to her shoebox once more, her back to Emmett, she sighed. "Ya, I'm fine."

"Rose," Emmett said, not sounding very convinced. He came up behind her and grabbed her gently in a backwards hug. His cheek against hers, he whispered. "Please, tell me the truth. What's wrong?"

How could she resist such a feeling? Rosalie turned to face him as she buried her head in his chest. "Everything."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"It's a long story…"

Emmett quietly chuckled. "Well, we have forever…"

He and Rosalie sat on her bed against the wall; he kept his arm tightly around her. She told him how she was feeling, how she missed home, her friends and her family. She even showed him her old shoebox, possibly the most secretive thing she had, but she didn't mind. She knew she could trust Emmett. He listened with great care, asking questions and agreeing with her when it was appropriate.

After what seemed like all night, Edward quietly knocked on the door. "Rose, Esme is going hunting, she wanted to know if you would like to accompany her. Carlisle thought you should eat, you haven't in awhile."

Rosalie thought that would be a good idea, and without having to say it, Edward nodded his head and left.

"Thanks for listening, Emmett. It really helped."

"Anytime beautiful," he answered sincerely, kissing the top of her head.

And with that, Rosalie left to go hunting.

Emmett didn't linger in her room for too long. He had also taken some letters he had written, and that others had written two him, back from when he was human. Going over to his room, he found the one he was looking for. He wasn't sure if this was a good idea, but Emmett was sure this Rosalie was the Rosalie Hale he had met back at school. Placing the letter he had written on the top of Rose's old shoebox, he quietly left the room and prayed for the best.

After coming back from hunting, Rosalie went up to her room to find an unopened white letter on top of her shoebox. After hesitating, she went over and opened it carefully. It read this:

_Dear Rosalie Hale,_

_Hate is a strong word and so is love…but people throw it around like it means nothing. I'm sure Royce says that he loves you, but I'm scared that he is going to hurt you. He doesn't know what an amazing girl you truly are, so please be careful, ok? I wouldn't ever want you to get hurt. I hope that you're feeling better, I'm thinking of you._

_~Emmett._

_P.S: …You're beautiful…_

At this point Rosalie's smile was wider then it had ever been. She beamed. "Emmett…"

She didn't have to yell it, she knew he heard. And there he appeared, at her door once again. "Yes?"

Rosalie said nothing. She just walked straight to him, and kissed him gently on the lips. She could feel him ginning as she pulled back.

"I knew it was you!" she whispered.

"In the flesh," he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I was worried I would never-."

Emmett cut her off with his lips to hers. "We can worry later."

And with that he closed the door to her room, and scooped her up in his arms. "Besides, we have forever."


End file.
